My New Life With 7 basketball players
by Ax-chan
Summary: I had met the GOM and Kagami Taiga one day on my visit to japan. One thing led to another and now I'm living in japan cause of these idiots. How the hell will my life turn out now? Who knows? But I know one thing for sure, that I'll be giving them hell ;)
1. Key Encounter

I was bored and I was thinking on what would happen if I met the GOM and Kagami. Then it led to this so yeah XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KNB. Only what ever the plot will come to cx

* * *

I walked through the streets of japan with my headsets on and my iPhone in hand. My shoulder, or slightly longer silky black hair let loose as the wind blew through it. My glasses on and my traveling bag on my shoulder. Glad I had worn shorts and a tank top that day. It was a very hot day. 'Wow.. Japan is really a busy city.. Though I'll only be here for a few days.. It seems like a shame.. Since this place has so much to offer.' I thought to my self as I walked ahead admiring the sites to be seen.

Out of the blue I bumped into a light blue haired boy. His crystal blue eyes looking down at me. Damn it, why did I have to be so short. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized and bows slightly to him. He looked at me with an emotionless face. "It's alright I'm used to it." He said. That was odd. "Ano.. Anyways, can I buy you a drink for my clumsiness?" I asked with a smile. His face lit up with a small smile. "A vanilla milkshake from my favorite place." He said. "Sure." I agreed.

He lead me to a place where we sat down in a table for eight. "Isn't there only two of us?" I asked. "There are six more coming. I had already planned to meet them here before I bumped into you." He explained. "Oh ok-" I was interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signaling that more customers had arrived. I didn't bother to look at the door since it wasn't my business. "Ok tetsu who's the chick?" I heard a voice call. "Yeah kurokocchi, who is this lovely young lady?" I heard another voice ask. "Kuroko.. Tetsuya.. Holy shit.." I mumbled under my breath as I realized who I had bumped into. I turned my head back to see males with very unique hair colors staring down at me. "The generation of miracles.. And Kagami taiga.." I mumbled as I saw them.

* * *

I don't know what will happen in the future of this story, it'll go with the flow of me so yeah :3

Bye bye for now~


	2. Command From Akashi

Second Chapter :3

Hope you like it *^* I'm sorry for any OOC . I haven't read the whole manga yet so I don't know all of their personalities that well ._.

* * *

"Firstly Aomine-kun, she isn't a chick she's a girl, and Kise-kun, she's a girl I bumped into and as an apology for her clumsiness she offered to treat me." He explained. "Same thing tetsu." Aomine mumbled taking a seat next to kuroko. "Oh.. I see. Well you have a lot of luck to meet such a beautiful and kind girl don't you, kurokocchi?" Kise asked taking the seat next to Aomine.

"You know us?" The tall purplette asked us. "Know you? I adore you. You guys are just awesome." I answered. "And yes, your news spreads all the way to Maldives." I added. The green haired male adjusted his glasses and took the seat next to kise. "Maldives. That's pretty far away isn't it?" He asked me.

"Mhm, though I'm going even further away in a few days or so I guess." I said with a shrug as I felt someone take a seat next to me. It was Kagami. "Where are you going? The states?" He asked with interest as Murasakibara took the seat next to him and Akashi sat at the end. "Yeah! How'd you guess?" I asked the red head. "Well I'm going back there in a few days too." He said as he ordered his usual. Who-knows-how-many burgers.

"Wait, Kagami-kun is going back and you haven't told us yet?" Kuroko asked staring at the said male. "Yeah Kagamicchi?" Kise added. "Bakagami are you bailing on us? Do you think we aren't good enough anymore?" Aomine asked. Kagami sighed. "Just a for a visit aho-mine. And kuroko, I'll be back before you know it. Plus I have.. Er.. What's her name as company." He said with a grin.

I slightly punched him in the arm. "Oi, I have a name you know. It's Kylie." I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest. Aomine stared at my chest for a few seconds before I realized. "Aomine.. You pervert..." I mumbled glaring at him as I flicked a French fry at him. Landing right on the forehead. "Goal." I said with a grin.

"Kylie." I heard an unknown voice speak my name. "Do you have great accuracy?" It was Akashi. I heard he was pretty strict so nodded. "Do you play basketball?" I nodded again. "Then after this, play against Midorima." He told me in a commanding tone. Everyone stared at the one in front of them. Including myself. I was facing kuroko, Kagami was facing aomine, Murasakibara was facing kise. And Midorima was facing Akashi who had nothing more to say as he just ordered.

"Are you serious Akashi-kun/Akashi/Aka-chin?" I heard them all ask in union. He just looked at them and asked. "Do I ever joke?" That made them all silent, including myself.

* * *

Please read and review ^^

And an mistakes please point them out •~• Unless it's with the personalities

Thank you for reading ;~;


	3. The Match

Im sorry if she sounds stronger then the GOM .-.

She kinda us so yeah. So please read on ^^

* * *

"Does Akashi-kun ever joke..?" Asked hoping he did. "Kylie-san, let's just say.. You'll be really worn out after today.." Kuroko mumbled as he took a sip of his drink. The others except Midorima nodded.

After everyone had finished eating and drinking, I don't know how I ended up paying, we went to the nearest court. I let a sigh pass my lips as I took of my bag and placed anything that might break while playing in it and gave it to Kagami. He didn't seem to mind holding it, though it was heavy. 'Maybe he got stronger when he came here..' I thought to myself as I got ready to play.

Midorima let me start. Bad move. I smirked and ran past him, vanishing drive, though not as good as kuroko's but good enough to pass him at that time. I jumped and made a dunk. "Kylie can do tetsu's vanishing drive..!?" Aomine spoke, amazed. "Even if it's a bit off.. It was still enough to pass Midorimacchi.." Kise mumbled as he stood there, not wanting to believe what was happening.

I passed the ball to Midorima. He smiled as he got ready for his three-pointer. He shot. 'The time taken for it to land in the basket.. Means I better start running..' I thought to myself as I did. I waited for the right moment, and right before it went in I blocked it with my hand. "Damn that hurt.." I mumbled to myself as I landed. Midorima looked shocked. "What is this girl..?" Murasakibara mumbled. Midorima looked shocked more then anyone else.

"Um.. Is something wrong..?" I asked them. They shook their heads as we continued to play. I thought to myself on my shot. 'He likes three pointers that much..? I'll give him three pointers..' I jumped from where I was and as expected, Midorima was blocking me. Too bad for him. I leaned back and did a formless shot, with the right amount of strength and speed to make it 5 points for me. "What.. No.." Aomine stammered.

As I landed, I felt my knees give out so I sat down on the ground. Kagami ran towards me. "Kylie, do you still have that problem? You didn't get it fixed?" He whispered to me. I nodded with a sigh. "Kylie, are you unable to play the match?" Midorima asked. I stood up even if the pain was unbearable. "Nope, just a small sprain cause I haven't jumped that high in a while." I lied. We continued. I did some formless shots on the ground and did normal shoots. The match ended with it being 34-35. In Midorima's favor.

I let a sigh pass my lips as I slumped down onto the ground and leaned against the basket. "Kyliecchi you did a really good job!" Kise said trying to cheer me up. I smiled at him. Everyone gathered around me. I was panting slightly. "There are such things called personal space, that I think, Kylie-san would want at the moment." Kuroko told them. The only, even slightly, normal one of them. I was glad they gave me some space. Kagami gave me a hand and I took it as I used it as a support to get up.

"Shoes." Akashi said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You played barefoot just now. So of course you lost to Midorima." I looked at my feet and shrugged. "Ky-chin did a pretty good job either way." Murasakibara said as he took a much of what he was eating. "What.." Kise started, looking at my feet. "The.." Kagami continued, he also looking at my feet. "Actual.." Kuroko was even amazed. "Hell.?!" Aomine yelled as he looked at me.

* * *

Read and review? :3


	4. Decline

"If you really think that's my fullest your underestimating me too much. So don't mind it. And anyways, I gotta go." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes at the bunch. Maybe Kagami had grown stronger. Still has nothing to do with me. I grabbed my bag from Kagami and was about to leave when I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder.

I wiped my head to see two mis matching eyes staring down at me. "Kylie, I'm giving you two options. You can either stay in japan and help us get stronger, or I kill you." He said as if it wasn't a threat. The others gave me looks saying I should choose the first option. But who the hell did they think. They didn't know anything about me. I had things to do and places to be. "Sorry Akashi-kun. It's a really tempting offer, but I gotta jet." I said as I raced with out a second glance.

'Did she just decline aka-chin's/Akashi's/akashi-kun's threat..?' The rest of them thought as they look at the red head. He stood still. "Kagami." Akashi suddenly called. Said man flinched. "Your going to America in the same date as her right? Then do this. By the time you come back, get some information on her. She has too much guts to do that to me." He said flatly, but sternly.

"Information? She was my childhood friend besides Tatsuya. And we were a couple once. She was pretty angry when I left. Then after that, I dunno." He explained. All of their eyes widened except Murasakibara. "Tatsuya most probably told you about about her didn't he, Atsushi?" Kagami asked. Said man nodded. "He never really did get over the crush he had on her." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kagami. That is the past. I need information about her present and as soon as possible." Akashi explained. "Akashi-kun.. She has a page.. On the Internet.." Kise mumbled softly. "I didn't really think I'd meet her since she's really famous." He explained as he let a sigh pass his lips. "Get me everything about her." He ordered everyone. They all nodded. Except Kagami. Maybe he still had a soft spot for her? Maybe.


	5. Information

Sorry I forgot to write this one before ;-;

* * *

After the match, everyone was still kinda shocked at how I almost beat Midorima barefoot, they went to a local Internet cafe. Where they ordered something to eat and drink while Kise found my site.

"The blonde goddess dot com.." He read out, slightly mumbling. "Great name." Kagami mumbled sarcastically. "I agree." Kuroko added as Kise opened the site. In a few second the screen was full my pictures.

Besides the pictures, the other parts were black with white writings. "Wow, awesome design." Aomine said as he looked over at pictures of me. "Yeah I know right? She designed it herself, well I hear in rumors anyways." Kise explained as he clicked the information button and the screen blacked out for a second before it re-opened with a page full of my information.

"Name.. Kylie Clain.. Age.. 16." Kise read out to everyone who was gathered around the screen of the computer. "Ky-chin is the same age us." Murasakibara pointed out as he munched on a sweet. "Yeah, anyways.. Says here she's got an older brother.. The real name isn't revealed on the site, but it says that he uses the name of Zeus. Owns the modeling company Zeus's Girls.." Kise continued before he was rudely interrupted by a very amused Kagami.

"So the bastard succeeded.." He mumbled in a fit of laughter. "What do you mean, Kagami-kun?" Asked his shadow. "Well you see, when we were little, Ze- I mean Zeus always said he wanted to be surrounded by girls. And that the only way he could do it was by opening-up and running a modeling company. Never thought he'd succeed-" He was interrupted by a stern voice. "What's his real name, Taiga?" Asked the owner of the voice. "It's Zein. I don't really know why he goes by that name.." Said man mumbled as he made Kise scroll down to the bottom of the page.

The ones who were most interested in the girl met their end. They were Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. It was full of what I liked and didn't like. Everything about me was written. Even my measurement. How in the hell the web designers got those, I have no idea. "Wow..." The blonde the navy and the red head spoke in union. "And she's still single." Midorima read out. "How I'm the world is a girl like that single..?!" Aomine asked everyone. "Beats me." Murasakibara shrugged as he ate what he had ordered. "Maybe she still likes Kagami-kun?" Kuroko inquired as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh who knows and who cares?" Kagami mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with burgers. "You do idiot." Kise and Aomine answered in union. After they paid for their meal they went their separate ways for the day. Kagami and kuroko going to some special training, Murasakibara going to look for Tatsuya, Aomine and Kise going to play some one-on-one. And Akashi, who knows where.

* * *

Sorry! ^^""


	6. Tatsuya My brother

I panted slightly as I made it to my hotel. Damn that Akashi was scary. I looked around to see if anyone of them had followed me. None, fortunately. "Well if it isn't Kylie." I heard someone say my name and looked to my right. "Tatsuya-kun. What a surprise." I said with a grin as held up my fist. He smiled and fist bumped.

"Long time no see." He said. "Yep. And year hasn't it? Two for Kagami though." I said with a sigh as my breath steadied. "I saw you running. No other girl I know can run that fast so I just followed." He explained the reason why he was there. "Well if that a a compliment thanks. I've been woking extra hard. Almost beat Midorima-" I covered my mouth with my hands. "The generation of miracles and Kagami were together today, so you met all of them I'm guessing." I let a sigh out as I nodded. "It's really no use hiding things from you." I said as I looked up at him.

"So, how's your injury?" He asked. "It's better, though I think I worsened it today. Playing barefoot and all." I explained. "Kylie you know better then to do that." He scolded. I giggled and hugged him. "You always act like a mom. But you feel like a brother I never had.." She mumbled into his chest. Tatsuya smiled down at the girl as he hugged back. Even if he still had feelings for her, they wouldn't ruin the brother-sister relationship they had now. "I know.. Kyl.." He said in a whisper.

At that very moment, Kagami was walking by them. He saw the scene. His eyes widened and his animal instincts were about to go wild, but kuroko stopped him. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." He said calmly. "It better be.." Kagami mumbled as he walked past them.


	7. Deal

The next day I had woken up by a phone call. Last night before he left I had given him my phone number. But I really didn't think he'd call this early. "Aaah.. Tatsuya-kun it's you.. Now? Can't if be a few minutes?... Yep! That sounds great!... Bye~" I said happily as I hung up the call and got ready.

I worse a light pink tank top with a black jacket and a dark pink mini-skirt. I got my small, black, leather, side bag and placed some money, my phone and my headsets in. I got into some comfortable flats and got to lobby where I was suppose to meet Tatsuya.

I spotted his and smiled happily. But my smiled quickly faded when I saw the colorful haired men behind him. I turned on my heel and was about to run up the stair back to my room but bumped into someone. "Be more careful.." I mumbled as I looked to see who it was. It was none other then Kagami Taiga himself.

"Well, Kylie. Aren't you all pretty? Who are you waiting for? Tatsuya perhaps? If so you should really come with me." He said with a smirk in his face. Something was off about him. This wasn't the Taiga I knew. Either way he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to where the others were. And it hurt. That was the first time Taiga had hurt me. "Taiga! That hurt!" I told him as he let go off my arm once we reached them.

"Now I get why you called me so early in the morning.. Tatsuya.. How could you? I thought you were my brother.. The only one I could trust after someone left me.. But I guess I was wrong.." I mumbled as I looked at the ground then at the leader of the whole thing. Akashi. "What do you want?" I asked giving him a cold glare. "What I proposed before." He simply stated. "And just Ike before the answer is no. I told you I'm leaving in a few days. And Kagami coming is none of my business." I replied.

"Kyliecchi.. I thought you were our friend.. Your great at basketball so-" I cut him off. "That the problem. You guys only have one thing in common. Basketball. The reason why I don't want to help you. I hate all of you. On different levels of course. But all the same." I said to them.

"Kylie.. If you really think that.. Why do you think we are all here together? We want to grow stronger together just like before. With Kagami-kun and Tatsuya-kun included." Kuroko spoke up. "You need more then petty words to get me to help you." I retorted.

"Then let's make a bet." Both Midorima and Aomine spoke. "If we prove to you we aren't just friends because of basketball, stay in japan and help us." Midorima explained. "And if not, you can go back, we won't ever bother you." Aomine finished.

Murasakibara stood infront of me as he extended his hand. "Deal?" He asked. I looked up at him. I swear my neck got a cramp looking that high. But either way. I shook his hand with a smirk on my face. "Deal." I agreed.

* * *

Give me some reviews on these chapters and or I might not update .-.

Cause I need motivation ;^;


	8. Tries

The next few days were really a pain in the ass. Each one of the players had attempted to get me to stay. You couldn't imagine the things they were willing to do.

First it was Kise. The model had come to my hotel suit and showed me a picture of them together. With almost everyone smiling. I didn't mind Akashi, he was used to not smiling for things like that but, Kagami and Tatsuya were always people who smiled or grinned at the thought of something exciting happening. I didn't accept that as something they would do to get me to stay. He had left right after.

Later that day, Aomine had come to get me. He practically carried me on his shoulder all the way as he walked to the fast food restaurant that they hung out at. He didn't let me down till we reached the table. Even then he placed me on the seat between Kagami and kuroko.I could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't a comfortable. And I knew no one wanted to do this ridiculous charade.

I stood up and was about to walk away, till Kagami grabbed my wrist, his eyes pleading that I stay. But also.. Something else. I shook my head and slapped his hand away from mine and walked to an arcade. I needed to beat someone in something.

On the second day Murasakibara had tried to convince me to stay by giving me candy. Although I liked candy, I didn't accept. After that Midorima had tried, but failed very miserably, if I might add. And Akashi, he tried to kill me again. I dodged quickly. He left afterwards.


	9. I'll stay

Today was the last day. If they didn't succeed today it would be all over. Tatsuya had called again, and told me to meet him at the court where I had played with Midorima. I dimdt completely trust him yet after what he did. But I went anyways. I had worn my running shoes that day and walked to the place. All of them were there.

"Are you giving up?" I asked them. Non of them did a move. "Nope Kylie. You know me and Kagami are almost as stubborn as you so don't even think about that." Tatsuya spoke as he twirled a basketball on one finger. "Let's play." Kagami said with almost no emotion. Tatsuya nodded at passed me the ball, which I easily caught. "Are you trying to beat me 2-on-1?" I asked as I dribbled the ball slightly and shot the ball without even looking, which made a basket.

"No Kylie-san. I'll play with you. And after this match, if you think we don't deserve you, then you may leave." Kuroko spoke as he had the ball in his hand. 'So this was their last resort? Well. Let's play.' I thought with a grin. "Let's not waste anymore time then." I told them as I signaled for kuroko to pass me the ball.

The both of them had gotten in position. So Kagami was marking me? Bad move. I thought as I used the lower version of the vanishing drive to pass him. Which succeeded. I was about to shoot when Kagami jumped. "Damn that height.. Just kidding." I smirked as I leaned back and used Aomine's formless shot. It was almost in when a hand blocked it. Tatsuya. I saw the others cheering the duo on. I felt myself get angry. But I controlled my anger. It was just a stupid match right?

I thought I was right. But I saw Tatsuya had passed me. The voices of their friends cheering them on had given them strength. All my anger had disappeared and I smiled. I saw that kuroko had already figured our what I was thinking and grabbed the ball from Tatsuya. "The match is over." He announced. Tatsuya, Kagami and everyone else looked at me. "For you guys to play full-force against me must've taken a lot of effort. I guess I can't let that go to waste. Plus all of your efforts too." I added the generation of miracles. "So I guess I'll stay." I said with a smile.

They all cheered. Well in their own way. Akashi slightly smiling in approval, Midorima nodding his head and Atsushi just eating his sweets with a smile. The rest of them cheered as if they had won a match. "On one condition." I stated. The cheering died and Kise spoke up. "Which is?" He asked a bit hesitantly. "You guys find me a place to live. I can't stay in a hotel all the time you know, and I am not gonna live with Kagami." I explained.

They all sighed in relief. "That is as good as already done. I have a spare place you can use, Kylie." Akashi spoke up as he walked over to me and handed me the key. "We can all go." Aomine said with a grin as he placed his arm around my waist. I really didn't mind. Though I think I felt heated glares from some of the other at aomine.


End file.
